Melody of Memories
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Masih banyak langkah yang harus Miku Kamui tempuh untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Salah satu dari langkah itu adalah menjadu guru di sekolahnya yang dulu. Kehadirannya di sekolah lamanya membuka kenangan lama yang dia lalui. Ingatan Miku sedikit terganggu karena trauma yang dialaminya. Akankah Miku bisa menggapai impiannya dan mengumpulkan semua kenangannya?
1. Memories 1

_Melody of Memories – Memories Number One : Back to School_

Sebuah kain lap kering mengelap bagian biola yang bersih. Miku Kamui mengelap setiap bagian biola dengan lap kering khususnya. Padahal biola itu sudah dalam keadaan bersih, tapi Miku terus mengelap setiap bagian biola.

Senyum tipis melengkung di mulut kecil Miku. Matanya melirik sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di sebelah kotak biola yang terbuka.

Di dalam bingkai foto itu terdapat sebuah sertifikat atas nama Miku Kamui. Sertifikat mengajar dalam pelajaran seni. Tanggal dari sertifikat itu tidak terlalu jauh dengan tanggal hari ini. Tahun sertifikat juga masih baru. Sertifikat itu juga resmi dari pemerintahan.

Setelah melirik sejenak, Miku kembali memfokuskan matanya pada biola yang dipegangnya.

Pintu kamar Miku terbuka. Suara decitan pintu kayu yang terbuka memgalihkan perhatian Miku dari biolanya. Ketika Miku menolehkan kepalany, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua ikut bergoyang mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya.

Kekehan kecil muncul dari mulut kecilnya. "Gakupo, sebentar lagi ya. Aku sedang menyiapkan biolaku." Miku kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada biolanya.

Gakupo Kamui menghela nafasnya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar Miku. Laki-laki yang beramput panjang dan dikuncir satu itu mendekati Miku. "Bukannya tadi malam kakak sudah mengelap biola itu?" tanya Gakupo sambil menunjuk biola yang dipegang Miku.

Miku terkekeh. "Aku hanya tidak mau ada satu debu menempel di biolaku di hari pertama aku bekerja."

Gakupo mendengus pelan. "Padahal kakak tidak akan membawa biola itu ke sekolah kan?" Gakupo melirik Miku.

Mata Miku berbinar-binar sehingga membuat rasa nyaman dalam diri Gakupo. Senyum tipis melengkung di mulut Gakupo yang sedikit lebar.

Miku menghela nafasnya sambil menjatuhkan bahunya. "Sayangnya kamu benar sekali Gakkun..."

Biola yang dipernis warna tua itu ditaruh oleh Miku di dalam kotak biola berwarna hitam miliknya. Bagian dalam kotak biola itu dilapisi kain beludru biru tua, tidak seperti bagian dalam kotak biola biasanya yang berwarna merah.

Miku kembali melengkunhkan senyum tipis lalu mengambil "Tapi, berdasarkan daftar materi yang aku terima dari guru Haku, aku bisa mempraktikan alat musik chordophone sekitar tiga minggu lagi."

Di sebelah bagian biola, Miku menaruh busur hitam biola miliknya. Setelah menaruh busur Miku menutup kotak biola tersebut kemudian menguncinya.

Miku berbalik sambil mengambil tas ransel kecilnya yang ia gantungkan di punggung kursi. Tas ransel itu ia kenakan di punggungnya. Mimu merapikan jas dan rok yang dikenakannya. Matanya yang berbinar-binar karena rasa semangat itu kemudian menatap mata ungu Gakupo.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? apa aku terlihat rapi?" tanya Miku.

Gakupo melengkungkan senyuman tipis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, rapi." Mata Gakupo tertuju pada ikat rambut warna ungu yang mengikat rambut Miku.

Mata Miku yang menatap mata Gakupo tertarik mengikuti arah gerak pupil mata ungu Gakupo. Dia melirik ke atasnya, berusaha mencari apa yang sedang Gakupo lihat.

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mata aqua Miku. "Kakak menggunakan ikat rambut pemberianku," ucap Gakupo.

Mata Miku melebar. Mulutnya menganga membentuk huruf o. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Gakupo. "Iya. Ini kan hadiah ulang tahunku," ucap Miku lalu disusul tawa kecilnya. Miku berputar-putar lalu berhenti dan menatap Gakupo. "Aku cantik kan?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa dulu adiknya," ucap Gakupo.

Miku mendesis sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Percaya diri sekali kamu."

"Miku, Gakupo, bukankah kalian harus mengejar bis?" teriak ibu mereka, "kalau tidak pergi sekarang, kalian bisa ketinggalan bis."

Miku dan Gakupo menoleh kepada pintu kamar Miku. "Ya, bu," jawab keduanya.

Pertama-tama Gakupo keluar dari kamar Miku, kemudian Miku menyusul Gakupo dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam satu baris, Gakupo memimpin di depan.

Setelah melewati pintu kamar Gakupo yang ada di sebelah kamar Miku, mereka berheti di belakang sofa ruang keluarga. Ibu mereka–Sonika Kamui–duduk di ruang keluarga sementara ayah mereka–Ars Kamui–sedang menyisip kopi di sebelah Sonika.

Mata Gakupo membulat ketika melihat ayahnya yang dibalut setelan formal duduk menyisip kopi. "Ayah belum berangkat?" tanya Gakupo.

"Belum, ayah akan berangkat sebentar lagi setelah menghabiskan kopi," jawab Ars.

"Ayah, ibu, kita berdua berangkat dulu ya," ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati pintu keluar ruang keluarga. Gakupo mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Miku, Gakupo," panggil Ars sambil menaruh cangkir kopi di atas pisin yang di pegangnya.

Miku menolehkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Ars. Tangannya memegang kusen pintu sementara tubuhnya bertumpu pada kaki kanan dan ujung kaki kirinya.

"Karena ini hari pertamamu mengajar, mau ayah antar ke sekolah? ayah masih punya waktu sebelum masuk kantor." Ayahnya menaruh cangkir tersebut di atas meja kopi di depannya.

Miku melambaikan tangannya. "Terima kasih, ayah. Tapi, tidak usah." Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. "Pergi ke sekolah bersama Gakkun adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak soal rahasia Gakkun."

Mata Ars dan Sonika membulat. "Rahasia?"

Gakupo menyentakkan alisnya. Gakupo menolehkan kepadanya pada Ars dan Sonika, dia menyentak, "aku tidak punya rahasia apa-apa di sekolah!" Gakupo menoleh kepada Miku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekati kakak perempuannya itu.

Miku mengeluarkan seringai di mulutnya lalu terkekeh jahil. "Itu, rahasia soal gadis pujaan hatimu."

Wajah Gakupo langsung memerah. Kedua tangannya membekap mulut Miku.

Miku tetap memperhatankan seringainya meskipun mulutnya dibekap. Miku tertawa dengan mulutnya yang terbekap, tapi suara tawanya menjadi kecil. Miku melirik kepada Sonika dan memicingkan mata kanannya.

Sonika terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya dengan ujung jari jemarinya. "Oh, aku sangat menantikan rahasia itu terbongkar."

Gakupo menoleh kepada Sonika, "ibu, jangan hiraukan perkataan kakak. Tidak ada gadis yang aku sukai di sekolah!"

Ars tertawa lalu menunjuk jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi. "Ya... sudah cukup bercandanya, lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa."

Mata Miku tertuju pada jam dinding. Seketika matamya terbelalak ketika mempejari arah jarum jam dinding. Miku mendorong Gakupo sambil berusaha melepaskan bekapan Gakupo. "Kiha..tehat..." teriak Miku dalma bekapan Gakupo.

Gakupo melepaskan bekapannya pada Miku. "Ini semua karena kakak."

Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Miku berderap menuju rak sepatu yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk rumah. Dia mengambil sepatu hak tinggi hitam miliknya kemudian mengenakannya. Setelah memasang sepatunya, Miku menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Gakupo dan menyuruhnya agar bergerak lebih cepat.

Miku membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Dia dengan cepat membuka gerbang rumahnya. Miku membiarkan gerbang itu terbuka karena Gakupo ada di bekakangnya. Tapi, Miku meninggalkan Gakupo di belakang.

Miku memutuskan untuk berjalan duluan karena dia menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi jadi dia tidak bisa berlari. Menurut Miku, berlari dengan hak tinggi adalah sebuah kebodohan terbesar. Dia pernah terjatuh karena berlari dengan separu hak tinggi sewaktu masih kuliah. Kejadian itu membuat kakunya cidera selama lebih dari dua minggu.

Miku bisa mendengar suara langkah lari Gakupo yang sedang mengejarnya. Bersama dengan adiknya dari kecil membuat Miku hafal dengan suara langkah kaki Gakupo. Sayangnya, itu hanya berlaku saat jalanan sepi. Jika banyak suara langkah kaki, Miku tidak bisa membedakan mana suara langkah kaki adiknya itu.

Ekor mata Miku menangkap sosok Gakupo yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Gakupo menghentikan larinya dan berjalan di samping Miku. Tapi, kaki Gakupo lebih jenjang darinya, jadi ekor matanya melihat kalau Gakupo berjalan dengan kecepatan yang biasa. Langkahnya yang lebar karena kakinya yang panjang lah yang membuat Gakupo dalam mengimbangi langkah cepat Miku.

Gakupo menoleh kepada Miku. "Kak, jangan terburu-buru. Halte bisnya dekat dengan rumah, kita masih punya waktu untuk sampai tepat waktu. Kalaupun telat kan masih ada bis yang lain."

Miku tidak menoleh pada Gakupo. Matanya terus menatap ke depan. "Tapi, ini hari pertamaku, aku tidak bisa telat."

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. "Kita tidak akan telat, percayalah padaku. Tuh, halte busnya sudah terlihat kan? masih belum ada bis yang datang."

Miku memperlambat langkah kakinya. Miku melirik kepada kaki Gakupo dan memperhatikan Gakupo sedikit mempersempit langkah kakinya yang kakinya. Miku melirik kepada adiknya itu. "Tapi, guru kan harus datang lebih awal dari murid."

Gakupo menggumam. "Kakak tidak tahu ya kalau aku suka datang berbarengan dengan guru-guru? makanya aku mengambil bis yang lebih pagi."

Miku menggumam lalu mulutnya menganga membentuk huruf o. "Aku pikir karena kamu suka mengambil bis pagi yang lebih sepi penumpang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu yang belum selesai."

Gakupo menggumam mengiyakan pernyataan Miku. "Itu salah satunya."

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di halte bis, bis yang mereka tunggu datang. Tapi, karena masih pagi, bis ini lebih sepi dan diisi oleh pegawai kantor. Miku dan Gakupo masuk ke dalam bis melalui pintu belakang bis. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi tengah bis. Setelah mereka naik, bis kembali melaju.

Miku duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya menaiki bus untuk menuju sekolah Gakupo. Biasanya, dia menggunakan mobil ayahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah Gakupo kalau ada urusan seperti pertemuan orang tua murid kalau ayah dan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja. Sewaktu dia sekolah, Miku mengendarai sepeda menuju sekolah. Arah universitas dan sekolah Gakupo berlawanan arah meskipun mereka berdua menunggu bis di halte bis yang sama.

Miku terus memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela di sebelahnya. Sesekali dia melirik Gakupo untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Tapi, Miku mengeluh dalam hatinya karena melihat adiknya berbalas pesan dengan Kaito Shion.

Perjalan mereka memakan waktu lima belas menit. Miku memperhatikan jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit. Masih tiga puluh menit lebih cepat dari bel masuk sekolah.

Setelah bis berhenti di halte dekat sekolah, Miku dan Gakupo turun dari bis mereka. Jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh merupakan jam yang paling pagi menurut anak sekolah. Tapi, tidak bagi Miku yang sudah terjun ke dalam masyarakat. Setelah dia memulai kuliah, Miku benar-benar belajar bagaimana dia harus menghargai dan mengatur waktunya. Dan, disinilah Miku, kembali ke lingkungan mada sekolahnya, tapi dengan status yang berbeda.

Miku lulus di sekolah Gakupo, dengan kata lain Miku adalah alumnus sekolah menengah atas Harukaze. Sekolah Harukaze merupakan sekolah negeri di kota Harukaze. Bisa dibilang, sekolah negeri terbaik di kota tersebut.

Miku dan Gakupo berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah mereka. Perjalan dari halte sampai sekolah memakan waktu lima menit jalan kaki. Jalanan sekolah masih sepi, hanya beberapa murid yang terlihat datang pagi seperti Gakupo. Miku mengerti bagaimana rasa malas para pelajar itu untuk datang ke sekolah. Bahkan saat Miku sekolah dulu, dia dan kebanyakan murid lainnya datang tepat dua menit sebelum bel masuk.

Miku melirik pada Gakupo. "Oh iya, selain Kaito, apa ada temanmu yang lain yang mengetahuiku?" tanya Miku.

Gakupo membalas lirikan Miku dengan meliriknya lagi. "Kenapa bertanya?"

Miku terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa sih."

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggumam. "Hmm... tidak ada sih. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal keluargaku, dan..." Gakupo kembali melirik kepada Miku, "hanya Kaito satu-satunya orang yang sering kubawa ke rumah."

Miku memutar matanya lalu berdehem. "Ya... kalian kan berteman dari kecil, apalagi dulu rumah kita kan bersebelahan." Dia kembali melirik memperhatikan Gakupo, membuat matanya saling beradu pandang.

Pupil mata Gakupo sedikit melebar kemudian kembali menjadi normal. Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke depannya. Mata Miku dengan reflek mengikuti arah telunjuk Gakupo. Gakupo menggumam heran. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kaito, itu dia orangnya."

Miku melihat sosok tubuh tinggi Kaito. Rambut biru tuanya adalah satu-satunya daya tarik Kaito yang membuat Miku selalu mengingatnya. "Kaito."

Kaito yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk tawa. Dia berbalik kemudian berderap mendekati Gakupo dan Miku. "Kak Miku!" Tangan Kaito terbuka lebar seakan ingin memeluk Miku.

Terdengar suara Gakupo yang mengklik lidahnya. Miku menoleh kepada adiknya itu. Gakupo bergeser ke depan Miku dan melindungi Miku dengan dadanya yang bidang. Gakupo menjulurkan telapak tangannya. Dia membuka lebar telapak tangannya ke depan, menggesturkan agar Kaito berhenti. "Jangan peluk kak Miku."

Kaito sedikit menyerongkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil sedikit mengangkat bahu kanannya. Kaito mengklik lidahnya dan menatap dingin Gakupo. Seringai segera muncul di bibirnya dan tatapannya berubah menjadi hangat. "Baiklah, kali ini aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dengan kakakku karena adik posesif yang satu ini."

Gakupo mengerang pelan. "Apa? kakakmu? adik posesif?" Gakupo memaksa melengkungkan seringai di mulutnya. Otot-otot menonjol di keningnya.

Kaito memutari Gakupo dan meraih tangan Miku. "Sini kak, dari pada bersama adik posesif lebih baik dengan adik baik sepertiku saja." Kaito menarik tangan Miku. Mereka berdua berlari melewati gerbang sekolah kemudian memasuki area gedung sekolah.

Gakupo berteriak lalu terdengar suara langkah lari Gakupo. Suara langkah Gakupo semakin mendekati Miku. Miku menileh ke belakangnya dan memperhatikan Gakupo. Langkah lebar Gakupolah yang membuatnya cepat sekali mengejar mereka berdua, apalagi Gakupo adalah ketua ekskul sepak bola. Sudah tentu dia harus menjadi pelari yang cepat.

Miku berhenti kemudian terkekeh. Kaito menghentikan larinya lalu menoleh kepada Miku. Saat Kaito berhenti, Gakupo berdiri di sebelah Miku. Miku menarik kembali tangannya dari Kaito. "Iya, iya, aku senang kok punya adik seperti kalian." Senyuman lebar terbingkai di mulut Miku. Alis-alis mata Miku melengkung membuat wajahnya menampilkan senyuman lembut. Kemudian otot-otot menonjol di kening Miku. "Tapi kalian harus lihat tempat kita sekarang. Selama di sekolah, kalian jangan membuat masalah, apalagi sekarang ini hari pertamaku mengajar. Kalian harus bisa bersikap sopan padaku."

Mata Kaito membulat. Bulir keringai mengalir di pojok kening Kaito. Kaito membungkan mulutnya yang sebelumnya terbuka lebar. Suara degukan air liur terdengar muncul dari Kaito. Dengan perlahan, Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kak..."

Otot-otot yang menonjol di kening Miku kemudian menghilang. Kekehan mencul di mulutnya. "Mulai sekarang, saat kita tidak sedang sendirian, kalian harus memanggilku guru Miku."

Kaito mengacungkan ibu jarinya sejajar tengan telinganya. Dia terkekeh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, guru Miku."

"Baiklah," jawab Gakupo. Gakupo mendekati Kaito. Dia berputar lalu memegang bahu kiri Kaito. Gakupo melirik Kaito kemudian berdehem. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu datang pagi? jarang-jarang sekali."

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman. Dia menatap Miku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Aku datang pagi-pagi karena hari ini kan hari pertama mengajarnya kak ah," Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, "maksudku guru Miku."

Miku selalu menyukai mata Kaito yang berbinar-binar. Menurut Miku, mata Kaito yang seperti itu sangat lucu. Seperti anak balita yang melihat tokoh cerita kesukaannya. "Terima kasih ya, Kaito."

Gakupo mendengus lalu memutar matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. Gakupo berdehem. "Jadi maksudmu, besok kamu akan datang telat seperti biasanya?" tanya Gakupo lalu mendengus.

Kaito melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Kaito mengklikkan lidahnya beberapa kali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan senyuman. "Kamu benar-benar mengerti sifatku, Gakkun."

"Kamu memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Gakupo. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Kaito. Otot-otot menonjol di kening Gakupo.

Miku menghela nafasnya sambil mengangkat bahunya. Miku kemudian menjatuhkan bahunya lalu segera menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sudah-sudah, cepat ke kelas kalian sana. Aku ke ruang guru dulu ya, sampai jumpa di kelas."

Miku berjalan menuju tangga yang menghadap pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Miku menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan cepat dan hati-hati. Miku mendengar langkah kaki Gakupo dan Kaito di belakangnya. Suara mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang soal tugas juga terdengar sampai ke telinga Miku.

Ketika berada di lantai dua, Miku berjalan ke lorong sebelah kiri. Miku menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan adiknya. Gakupo berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan.

Miku berhenti di depan pintu ruang guru. Pintu ruang guru tertutup. Dia memegang kenop pintu ruang guru. Dia menggeser pintu ruang guru.

Mata Miku membulat. Mulut Miku menganga membentuk huruf o. Dia mengayun tubuhnya ke belakang. Di depan Miku ada seorang guru wanita berambut coklat pendek. Wanita itu lebih tinggi dari Miku dan warna matanya coklat menawan.

Mata wanita itu sama-sama membulat. Seringai tipis muncul di mulut wanita itu. Wanita itu tampaknya sepantaran Miku. Raut wajahnya yang segar tanpa garis keriput membuat Miku langsung yakin kalau wnaita itu seumuran dengannya.

"Kamu guru baru itu kan? Miku Kamui?" tanya wanita berambut coklat itu.

Miku mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan. Senyum tipis terbingkai di mulut Miku. "Iya, aku Miku Kamui yang akan menggantikan guru Haku di pelajaran seni. Salam kenal." Miku menjulurkan tangannya kepada wanita.

Wanita itu menjabat tangan Miku. "Namaku Meiko Sakine. Aku mengajar geografi. Salam kenal."

Mereka berdua melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Meiko bergeser dari pintu, tangannya menggesturkan untuk mempersilakan Miku masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Sejenak, Miku memperhatikan ruang guru. Ruang guru sudah lebih bagus, jauh lebih bagus dari ruang guru sewaktu Miku sekolah. Ruang guru kini ditempatkan pada ruangan gedung baru.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang guru. Kakinya berhenti melangkah karena langkahnya terasa berat. Jantung Miku bergedup dengan keras. Semua mata di ruang guru tertuju pada Miku. Miku menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Meiko keluar dari ruang guru. Miku kembali menatap ke dalam ruang guru. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan salam pagi.

"Namaku Miku Kamui. Aku akan mengajar mata pelajaran seni musik." Miku menoleh-noleh ke sekitarnya dengan perlahan. Miku membungkukkan badannya. "Mohon bimbingannya."

"Selamat datang."

"Sama-sama."

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik."

Semua balasan salam dan perkenalan Miku disambut baik oleh semua guru yang ada di ruang tersebut. Belum semua guru hadir ke sekolah. Setidaknya, Miku mendapatkan nilai tambah karena datang pagi di hari pertamanya bekerja. Kesan pertama itu sangat penting, baik untuk kerja dan hubungan sosial.

Miku berjalan di belakang jajaran meja yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Arah meja setiap dua baris meja saling di hadapkan satu sama lain, lalu antara dua baris yang berhadapan saling membelakangi dengan dua baris di belakang atau di depannya. Dalam satu baris tersapat enam meja yang berdempetan. Dalam ruang guru terdapat empat pasang baris meja yang berhadap-hadapan. Miku berjalan melewati beberapa baris meja kemudian berhenti di barisan meja paling belakang. Mejanya berada di deret nomor dua dari sebelah kiri. Setiap meja dipisahkan oleh sekat setinggi dua puluh centimeter. Tertulis nama Miku Kamui di mejanya. Meja kerjanya tertata rapi dengan darisan kotak file yang berisi daftar nilai dari guru sebelumnya–Haku.

Miku menaruh tas ransel yang dibawanya di punggung kursi putarnya. Miku menjulurkan leher ke meja-meja kosong di sampingnya. Di meja sebelah kanannya tertulis nama Oliver sementara meja sebelah kirinya tertulis nama Meiko Sakine. Mulutnya menganga membentuk o kecil dan kedua alisnya naik. Wajah segar Meiko langsung muncul dalam benak Miku. Sayangnya, leher dan penglihatan Miku tidak cukup panjang untuk melirik papan nama di meja sebelah Meiko. Dia juga tidak bisa melihat papan nama di meja yang ada di depannya karena sekat-sekat tinggi. Tapi, di meja yang berhadapan dengannya duduk seorang wanita berambut pirang muda di kursi putarnya.

Miku menarik kursinya, dia menyelipkan dirinya diantara meja dan kursi putar. Matanya masih tetap berusaha melirik sosok pirang di depannya. Tak sengaja, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Wanita muda di depannya menatap Miku dengan sedikit terkejut. Wanita itu berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada Miku, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal, namaku IA Aria. Aku mengajar matematika kelas dua." IA tersenyum pada Miku

Miku mengambil tangan IA lalu menjabatnya. "Aku Miku Kamui. Aku akan mengajar seni musik untuk kelas dua." Miku melepaskan jabat tangannya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Miku dan IA. Miku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Suara langkah sepatu hak tinggi itu berasal dari langkah kaki seorang guru wanita berambut perak dengan ujung pink. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri di sisi kiri IA.

"Halo, namaku Maika Maxwell. Aku mengajar seni musik kelas tiga." Maika menjabat tangan Miku sebentar lalu melepaskan tangan Miku.

"Salam kenal," jawab Miku.

"Pagi." Suara berat laki-laki terdengar dari arah pintu masuk ruang guru.

"Pagi." Suara laki-laki lainnya menyusul suara yang sebelumnya.

Miku menoleh ke arah pintu sementara kedua rekan kerja barunya memutar tubuh mereka lalu menjawab salam kedua laki-laki itu. Kedua laki-laki itu berambut pirang, hanya saja laki-laki yang pertama masuk rambutnya lebih panjang.

"Pagi," Miku menjawab salam kedua guru laki-laki itu dengan suara kecil. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar untuk menjawab salam rekan kerjanya yang baru.

Mata Miku tertuju pada laki-laki berambut pirang panjang. Tubuhnya tinggi dan bidang. Benar-benar tubuh ideal untuk seorang laki-laki. Tidak kurus tapi tidak terlalu berotot. Miku menilik-milik tubuh atletis laki-laki tersebut.

Ekor mata Miku menangkap guru berambut pendek warna pirang menghampiri tempat duduknya. Miku menoleh kepada guru laki-laki itu. Wajahnya sedikit ke barat-baratan. Mata Miku sedikit melebar ketika melihat guru itu menaruh tasnya di meja yang bertuliskan nama Oliver.

"Pagi, IA, Maika," ucap laki-laki yang Miku tangkap bernama Oliver.

"Pagi, Oliver," jawab IA dan Maika secara serentak.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. Nama laki-laki itu benar-benar cocok dengan wajah ke barat-baratannya. Tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Kaito yang lebih pendek dari Gakupo, tapi bahunya bidang. Meskipun Miku jarang melihat orang barat lebih pendek dari orang timur, Miku tertarik pada Oliver, baik fisik ataupun namanya. Nama Oliver benar-benar cocok padanya.

Oliver menoleh kepada Miku sambil menarik kursi putarnya. "Kamu guru baru kan? perkenalkan, namaku Oliver Brigitz. Aku mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa asing kelas dua dan tiga." Oliver melengkungkan senyuman tipis pada Miku. Senyuman tampan itu membuat jantung Miku jadi berdebar lebih cepat.

Miku membungkukkan kepalanya. Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipis di mulutnya dan melembutkan tatapan matanya, berusaha membuat kesan baik pada Oliver. "Aku Miku Kamui. Aku akan mengajar seni musik untuk kelas dua."

Oliver menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kursi dan meja lalu duduk di kursi putarnya. Miku mengalihkan tatapannya dari Oliver. Dia merasa malu sekaligus canggung karena duduk di sebelah lelaki tampan. Ini pertama kali baginya mendapat rekan kerja yang memiliki wajah dan nama kebarat-baratan. Pikiran Miku mulai berputar pada masa lalu di sekolah ini. Miku sedikit menyesali masa lalunya karena sewaktu di sekolah dulu dia tidak memiliki guru yang muda dan tampan seperti Oliver dan laki-laki pirang satunya.

Ekor mata Miku menangkap laki-laki yang baru saja dipikirkannya itu menghampirinya lalu berdiri di sebelah Maika. "Halo, kamu guru baru kakaknya Gakupo Kamui itu kan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Mata Miku membulat. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku Miku Kamui, kakak Gakupo Kamui."

"Apa kamu mengingatku? aku adalah wali kelas Kamui sewaktu dia kelas satu dulu," jawab laki-laki itu.

Mata Miku membulat. Miku langsung teringat akan sesuatu. Miku ingat akan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu dimana dia mendatangi pertemuan orang tua murid menggantikan ibunya yang sedang dinas di luar kota. Miku ingat kalau guru laki-laki yang ada di depannya adalah Yohio Yukimura. Guru Yukimura adalah guru olahraga sekaligus wali kelas Gakupo sewaktu Gakupo masih kelas satu.

Miku menutupi mulutnya dengan ujung-ujung jari jemarinya. "Ya ampun, maafkan aku yang sempat lupa ini. Anda guru Yukimura, kan?"

Yohio tertawa kecil. "Iya. Karena sekarang kita rekan kerja, mohon kerja samanya."

IA melipat tangannya lalu menatap Miku. Dia menggumam pelan. "Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu, ternyata kamu kakak Gakupo yang menghadiri pertemuan tahun lalu."

Maika terkekeh lembut. Dia sedikit mengangkat bahunya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Sejujurnya, aku sedikit terkejut ketika dapat kabar kalau guru barunya ternyata kakak dari Kamui."

Miku melengkungkan senyuman lalu membungkukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah membimbing adikku."

Yohio melambaikan tangannya. "Terima kasih kembalu. Itu memang sudah pekerjaan kami. Lagipula, Kamui juga anak yang baik. Dia hebat dalam pelajaran olahraga."

Miku terkekeh sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Dari dulu adikku senang sekali berolahraga."

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Meiko yang masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Meiko masuk bersama seorang guru laki-laki berambut coklat dan berkacamata.

Meiko menghampiri Miku lalu duduk di kursi putarnya sendiri. Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum pada Miku. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Meiko.

"Kalian sedang berkenalan ya?" tanya Meiko lalu menoleh kepada Miku. "Sepertinya kita mendapatkan teman minum yang baru."

Miku mengangkat satu alisnya. "Maaf?"

IA menghela nafasnya, dia memutar matanya dan menumpu tubuhnya pada tangannya yang menekan mejanya. "

Laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Meiko menghela nafasnya. "Meiko, jangan langsung masukkan guru baru itu dalam daftar teman minummu."

Meiko menoleh kepada laki-laki itu. "Ya... tapi kan itu salah satu cara agar kita bisa cepat-cepat dekat dengannya."

Miku terkekeh canggung sambil menunjukkan muka telapak tangannya pada Meiko. Tangannya itu menggesturkan jawaban tidak.. "Maaf... aku tidak minum."

Meiko memutar-mutar kursinya ke kiri dan kanan sambil nenggunam kecewa.

Laki-laki di sebelahnya menjulurkan lehernya untuk menatap mata Miku. Laki-laki itu melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. "Kamu pasti guru baru kan. Aku Kiyoteru Hiyama. Aku mengajar bahasa kelas tiga."

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kiyoteru dengan kalimat yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada rekan gurunya yang lain.

Bel sekolah berbunyi melalui pengeras suara yang digantungkan di sudut ruangan. Guru-guru lainnya segera memperhatikan jam dinding besar yang digantung di atas pintu ruang guru. Bel itu menandakan waktu kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. Artinya, pekerjaan Miku sebagai guru pun dimulai. Meskipun, sebenarnya tugas dan pekerjaan guru berlaku setiap saat, tidak terpaku oleh jam kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Maika dan Yohio kembali ke mejanya. IA duduk di kursi putarnya, begitu juga dengan Miku. Miku melirik ke sekitarnya. Oliver dan Meiko tengah mencari-cari berkas di kotak filenya. Miku mendengar langkah kaki-langkah kaki yang berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Sebagian besar guru bangkit dari kursi mereka untuk menuju kelas yang akan mereka ajar. Ketika Meiko bangkit dari kursinya, Miku menoleh kepada Meiko.

"Guru Sakine dapat kelas pertama?" tanya Miku. Dia berusaha membuat kesan ramah dan flesksibel pada rekan kerja barunya.

Meiko terkekeh canggung. "Iya. Aku harus mengajar kelas yang ditinggalkan Kasane. Beliau sedang cuti karena istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Oh iya, panggil aku Meiko, karena, kelihatannya umur kita sepantaran." Meiko membawa map kertas yang berisi kertas-kertas yang hampir keluar dari mapnya. Meiko mendorong kursinya ke belakang, dia keluar dari kursinya dan kembali mendorong kursinya ke mejanya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kamui? Dapat kelas di jam pertama?"

Miku terkekeh pelan. "Panggil saja aku Miku." Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak, aku mendapatkan kelas di jam pelajaran ke empat sebelum istirahat."

Meiko melambaikan tangannya kepada Miku. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya." Meiko berjalan melewati kurisnya lalu dia mengucapkan salam kepada Kiyoteru dan juga Oliver. Miku memperhatikan Meiko sampai akhirnya sosok Meiko terhalang oleh sekat di mejanya.

Oliver menoleh kepada Miku. "Kelasmu di jam pelajaran ke empat? kalau begitu sama juga denganku."

Miku menoleh kepada Oliver. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar dan bibirnya seketika terasa kaku ketika beradu pandang dengan mata Oliver yang kuning. Keringat di punggungnya mengalir di garis tulang belakangnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, kelas mana yang akan diajar guru Brigitz?"

Padahal, ruang guru telah dilengkapi pendingin ruangan, tidak seperti sewaktu dia masih bersekolah di sini. Namun, Miku masih merasa kegerahan. Musim panas juga telah lewat, jadi tidak mungkin Miku berkeringat karena hawa panas musim panas. Kini sedang dalam peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur. Meskipun, dalam kalender dam perhitungan musim, sekarang adalah musim gugur. Bisa dikatakan, sekarang adalah awal musim gugur, dimana angin masih sejuk dan kadang terasa sedikit panas.

"Aku akan mengajar kelas dua A. Bagaimana dengan Kamui?" tanya Oliver.

"Aku akan mengajar kelas dua B."

Mata Oliver membulat. Dia berdehem lalu melengkungkan senyuman. "Kalau begitu, semangat ya. Semoga hari pertamamu berjalan dengan lancar."

Miku mengangguk pelan sembari melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan, tapi Miku memaksa menggerakan bibirnya agar terlihat natural. "Terima kasih."

Miku bangkit dari kursinya. Tapi, Miku tidak membawa tasnya atau alat tulis apapun. Oliver mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata Oliver sedikit membulat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Oliver.

Miku terkekeh kecil. "Aku ingin berkeliling sekolah ini. Sebenarnya aku adalah lulusan sekolah ini, jadi aku ingin bernostalgia." Miku menggaruk pipinya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

Oliver memiringkan kepalanya sambil membuka lembaran halaman baru dari buku yang sedang di pegangnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat bernostalgia."

Miku berjalan melewati barisan meja-meja ruang guru lalu keluar dari ruang guru. Miku berjalan di lorong lantai dua. Bagian kiri merupakan jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman depan dan gerbang sekolah, sementara sebelah kanannya adalah ruang-ruang kelas. Dia melewati deretan ruang kelas satu. Miku berhenti ketika dia melihat koridor bercabang menjadi dua jalan. Miku memperhatikan jalan koridor di depannya. Di lorong koridor depan adalah lobi lantai dua dan terpadat tangga yang menuju lantai tiga dan lantai dua, di bagian ujung gedung juga terdapat tangga. Miku ingat betul jika di lorong koridor depan adalah deretan ruang kelas satu. Kelas Gakupo yang lama dan yang sekarang berada di koridor depan.

Miku menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Di sebelah kanannya adalah lorong kosong yang menghubungkan gedung lama dan gedung baru. Di sebelah lorong tersebut terdapat tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar dan lantai atas. Miku berbelok ke lorong yang menghubungkan ke gedung lama sekolah. Lorong tersebut lumayan panjang. Miku menoleh ke jendela di sebelah kirinya. Dia memperhatikan lorong sebrang dan lorong lantai bawah. Kedua lorong itu sama-sama menghubungkan gedung baru dan gedung lama. Hanya bedanya, lorong lantai bawah jauh lebih pendek. Jalan lorong lantai satu dipisahkan oleh pintu-pintu yang saling berhadapan. Pintu-pintu menuju taman tengah sekolah. Di antara gedung lama dan gedung baru memang dipisahkan oleh halaman sekolah. Halaman itu juga bisa langkung mengarah pada lapangan sekolah. Miku ingat sekali dengan pintu lorong lantai bawah dari gedung lama yang dulunya merupakan pintu menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

Miku sampai di gedung lama sekolahnya. Di depannya terdapat tangga lama yang tidak dirubah, masih berbahan dasar kayu. Miku berbelok ke lorong sebekah kiri sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Tahun lalu, Miku tidak sempat berkunjung ke gedung lama karena kelas Gakupo memang berada di gedung baru. Miku terperangah dengan renovasi yang terjadi pada gedung lama. Gedung lama sudah bukan lagi gedung lama yang pernah Miku pakai sebagai tempat sekolahnya. Gedung lama itu hanya sebuah nama. Gedung lama sudah seperti gedung baru. Bagai duplikat dari gedung baru. Bahkan, jendela, pintu, cat dan deretan ruang kelasnya sudah berbeda. Koridor tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan gedung baru. Hanya saja, bagian kiri Miku menampilkan taman yang memisahkan gedung baru dan gedung lama.

Memorinya saat dia masih menajdi pelajar kembali berputar. Suara-suara teriakan dan canda tawa teman-teman sekelasnya. Suara laki-laki idaman hatinya yang dulu. Suara guru yang memuji dan memarahinya. Semua suara dan gambaran kecil dari kejadian itu terekam dalam benak Miku. Dia berhenti di depan ruang kelas dengan papan nama "3-F". Kelas itu adalah letak kelasnya yang dulu sewaktu dia masih duduk di kelas dua.

Senyum tipis terbingkai di bibir Miku. Sosok lelaki berambut pink muncul dalam benaknya–Yuuma Hirasawa. Senyum tipis di bibir Miku berubah menjadi cemberut. Miku mendesis lalu kembalu berjalan melewati ruang kelasnya yang dulu. "Hah... cinta pertamaku yang kandas..." Miku terkekeh.

Miku berjalan melewati lobi lantai dua gedung lama. Dulu, tidak ada lobi seperti ini di gedung ini. Lobi ini dulunya adalah kelas Yuuma. Miku berhenti sejenak memperhatikan lobi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pada deret ruangan kelas, Miku terperangah melihat ruang-ruang kelas berubah menjadi ruangan yang baru. Miku juga menemukan lorong penghubung dengan gedung baru. Tangga yang lama masih tetap berada di tempatnya yang dulu. Hanya saja di depan tangga adalah lorong penghubung dan di sebelahnya adalah ruang referensi. Tapi, di penghujung lorong koridor terdapat pintu. Sebuah papan nama menggantung di pojok atas pintu dan bertuliskan 'perpustakaan'.

Miku berhenti di depan pintu ruang perpustakaan. Miku tidak ingat adanya gedung perpustakaan ini. Seingat Miku, ruang referensi adalah perpustakaan mereka yang dulu. Setelah memperhatikan sejenak papan nama perpusakaan, Miku berbalik lalu menuju tangga lama. Dengan perlahan Miku menuruni anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar sekolah. Miku menduga-duga perubahan apa yang akan terjadi pada lantai satu.

Suara biola terdengar sedang mengawali sebuah permainan. Miku menghentikan langkah kakinya yang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Kepalanya mencari arah sumber suara biola yang terdengar samar-samar. Suara biola itu berasal dari lantai bawah. Mulut Miku menganga membentuk huruf o kecil. Dengan cepat dan berusaha untuk hati-hati, Miku menuruni anak tangga kayu gedung lama. Hentakan dari sepatu hak tingginya membuat kayu itu berdecit-decit dan berbunyi lumayan keras. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, Miku menoleh-noleh ke sekitarnya.

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor. Bagi Miku, ruangan itu sama-sama asingnya seperti ruang perpustakaan. Dengan langkah cepat, Miku mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut. Miku memperlambat langkah kakinya ketika dia semakin mendekati pintu tersebut. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tertuju pada papan nama ruangan. Ruang musik, itulah yang tertulis pada papan nama.

Miku berhenti di depan ruangan musik dan menatap pintu. Terdapat celah kecil pada pintu lebar ruang musik. Miku menjulurkan lehernya dan matanya menilik-nilik ke dalam ruangan.

Jantung Miku berdebar dengan kencang terbawa oleh alunan melodi biola yang dimainkan oleh si pemain misterius. Bulir keringat mengalir di pojok keningnya. Suhu tubuhnya kembali memanas. Miku hafal dengan gaya permainan biola si pemain itu. Permainan yang selalu dia agung-agungkan. Pemainan si pemain misterius itu mirip dengan seorang maestro biola kesukaan Miku. Miku menutup matanya, berusaha mencerna kunci-kunci yang dimainkan oleh si pemain. Tapi, dia terlalu terbawa dalam menikmati permainan orang itu. Rasanya, dadanya penuh dan akan meledak karena rasa senang menemukan pemain hebat selain idolanya.

Miku teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya dimana dia duduk di sebuah pertunjukan biola besar bersama dengan keluarganya. Gakupo duduk di sebelah kanannya, sementara ibunya duduk di sebelah kirinya dan ayahnya duduk di sebelah Gakupo. Miku masih ingat sebagian dari permainan maestro idolanya. Miku benar-benar mengidolakan si maestro genius, Gumiya Megpoid.

Mata Miku melebar ketika dia melihat si pemain misterius itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Gakupo. Si pemain misterius itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut aqua. Warna rambutnya sama seperti miliknya. Jantung Miku berdebar dengan cepat ketika menyadari anak laki-laki itu adalah si pemain biola yang memainkan melodi yang mirip dengan idolanya.

 _Anak ini bisa memainkan melodi yang menyerupai permainan tuan Gumiya. Aku yang berlatih bertahun-tahun bahkan belum bisa mengikutinya. Anak ini... benar-benar jenius..._ gumam Miku dalam hatinya. Dia terus memperhatikan anak itu.

Permainannya singkat. Anak itu mengakhiri permainannya dengan halus. Miku mendorong pintu ruang seni lalu menghampirinha. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh kepada Miku. Tapi, tatapan anak itu begitu dingin. Dada Miku merasa sesak dan sakit mendapat tatapan dingin seperti itu.

Miku menepuk tangannya sambil beradu pandang dengan anak tersebut. "Maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu. Tapi, permainanmu hebat sekali."

Anak itu terus menatap Miku dengan tatapan datar yang dingin. "Anda siapa?"

Mata Miku sedikit melebar. Bibir Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Miku melembutkan tatapannya pada anak itu. "Saya guru baru. Saya Miku Kamui, guru seni musik yang baru. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku... Mikuo. Mikuo Megpoid."

Mata Miku membulat. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan cepat, tapi kini debaran jantungnya keras bahkan ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. "Megpoid..."

 _Aku tidak percaya... ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga selebritis!_

* * *

 _A.N_

Halo. Kaze kembali dengan cerita baru ^^. Sebenarnya ini cerita udah lamaaa banget ada di draft tapi akhirnya bisa di upload juga ^^. Melody of Memories akan update setiap hari minggu.

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Memories 2

__Melody of Memories__ _–_ _ _Potongan memori melodi__

* * *

Di depan Miku berdiri Mikuo Megpoid yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak dari selebritis sekaligus pemain biola terkenal Gumiya Megpoid. Miku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memandang iris __aqua__ mata si pemain biola. Iris mata mereka berdua begitu serupa, dan warna rambut mereka hampir serupa. Hanya saja, warna rambut Miku satu warna lebih gelap darinya. Jantungnya yang sebelumnya berdebar dengan canggung mulai kembali normal. Ia tidak mengedipkan matanya, mencoba berusaha merekam wajah tampan Mikuo dalam benaknya dengan baik. Sangat sayang untuk melupakan wajah tampan Mikuo, apalagi wajah anak seorang selebritis. Meskipun dia anak seorang selebritis, tidak banyak yang tahu anak dari Gumiya Megpoid karena penolakannya pada media yang ingin meliput kehidupan pribadinya.

 _ _Aku tidak percaya__ _ _... ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga selebritis!__

Mulut Miku menganga, membentuk huruf o kecil. Miku mengedipkan sepasang matanya beberapa kali. Matanya terasa sedikit panas lantaran ia terus memandang pemuda itu. Miku segera menoleh ke pinggang kirinya. Dia mengubur tangannya pada saku rok selutut yang ia kenakan. Miku menggumam pelan, merasa kecewa mengetahui dirinya tidak menyimpan kertas dan pupel di saku roknya. Tangannya kemudian mencari kertas dan pulpen di saku kemejanya. Tapi yang Miku temukan hanya pulpen.

"Maaf, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya Mikuo. Mikuo menurunkan biola yang bersandar di bahu kirinya. Dia juga menurunkan busur biolanya.

Miku menoleh pada Mikuo. Miku melengkungan senyuman tipisnya. Miku mengeluar tangannya dari dalam saku kemejanya. Miku terkekeh kecil. "Aku sedang mencari kertas dan pulpen."

Mikuo masih menatap Miku dengan datar. Tatapan matanya bagai mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya pada Miku. Miku sedikit menganyun kepalanya ke belakang. Kecanggungan muncul mengisi suasana dalam ruang musik yang luas. Tapi, kecanggungan itu sepertinya hanya berlaku untuk Miku seorang.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mikuo.

Miku membungkam mulutnya yang sebelumnya menganga. Mata Miku membulat. Mikuo sepertinya tidak terlihat seperti Gumiya yang sedikit narsis di depan kamera. Meskipun, pemain biola ternama itu jarang membicarakan soal kehidupan pribadinya. Miku membeberikan tatapan canggungnya pada Mikuo. Miku tertawa canggung. Alis matanya melengkung ke bawah, memberikan kesan keragu-raguan dalam dirinya.

 _ _Tapi ... nama Megpoid bukan hanya milik Gumiya Megpoid kan?__ Miku menatap dalam-dalam mata __aqua__ Mikuo. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaku ke segala arah. __Bisa saja ... dia bukan anak Gumiya Megpoid.__

Ia tidak bisa menjawab kalau sebenarnya ia ingin meminta tanda tangannya dan meminta tanda tangan ayahnya. Miku terkekeh canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sadar akan tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak, Miku menjatuhkan tangannya. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap mata Mikuo. Meskipun canggung, dia terus menatap mata Mikuo. "U-u-untuk mencatat nada apa saja yang baru saja kamu mainkan."

Mikuo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Tatapan itu membuat Miku semakin canggung. Suhu tubuhnya memanas meskipun hawa di dalam ruangan sudah cukup dingin karena pendingin ruangan. Tubuhnya mulai bekeringat, menandakan kecanggungan dan kegugupan dalam dirinya semakin memuncak.

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya, menegakkannya. "Bukannya itu hal yang tidak sopan, guru? Anda seperti mencuri ideku."

Mata Miku membulat. Bagaikan mendapat skakmat dalam permainan catur, Miku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya dengan sangat jelas. Mulutnya membungkam. Miku menundukkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari jawaban lain untuk mengelak dari pertayaan Mikuo. Miku menggumam pelan. "Iya ... tadinya aku bermaksud untuk memberikan catatan itu kepada guru musikmu ... jadi kamu bisa mendapat nilai tambah."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, anda tidak perlu melakukan hal itu."

Mata Miku kembali membulat. Mulut mereka berdua sama-sama membungkam. Keduanya saling bertatapan, beradu pandang. Keheningan kini memenuhi ruangan musik, hanya suara detak jam dinding yang terdengar di telingnya. Membuatnya tersadar akan waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk pelajaran musik pada hari ini. Miku kalah dari adu pandang yang sangat singkat itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara. Matanya tertuju pada papan tulis yang menempel di dinding, di atas papan tulis musik. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapa lebih dua puluh menit.

Miku kembali menatap mata akua Mikuo. Mata akua itu membalas tatapan Miku dengan tatapan yang intens. Miku tidak bis membaca tatapan intens Mikuo. Tatapannya begitu tidak mengenakkan perasaannya. Membuat perasaan canggung semakin berkecimuk dalam dirinya. Membuatnya tak mampu merangkai kata-kata. Dengan hati-hati dan pelan, Miku membuka mulutnya.

"Bukankah sekarang sedang jam pelajaran? Seharusnya kamu ada di kelas. Tidak ada jadwal pelajaran musik sepagi ini." tanya Miku. Miku mendekati Mikuo sambil menatap mata akua yang dingin itu. Semakin lama Miku mempelajari tatapan mata dingin dan wajah Mikuo, semakin ia menyadari kejeniusan dalam diri Mikuo. Dia seperti jenius yang mengasingkan dirinya dengan orang-orang sehingga membentuk tatapan dingin yang kesepian. Miku juga menyadari kalau Mikuo adalah anak laki-laki yang tampan, meskipun ia terus berusaha menyangkalnya dan membandungkannya ketampan dari cinta pertamanya.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Jam pelajaran pertamaku saat ini adalah jam bebas. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar kelasku, jadi aku ke sini." Mikuo melirik ke tempat biola yang ada di sebelahnya. Tempat biola itu berada di atas lemari konter yang memajangan alat-alat musik. "Izinkan aku menyimpan biola ini dulu."

Miku menganga. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Silahkan," ucap Miku.

Miku tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana dia menggunakan jam bebas untuk bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Di sekolah ini, ada jadwal di mana pada hari tententu terdapat jam bebas. Jam bebas dimaksudkan untuk belajar mandiri tanpa bimbingan guru. Tapi, sayangnya jam itu sering disalah artikan. Tapi, jam itu hanya berlaku untuk murid kelas tiga. Tapi, setahu Miku, sewaktu dia lulus, jam bebas dihapuskan. Tampaknya, jam bebas kembali di berlakukan, tapi sepertinya sudah berbeda dengan jam bebas sekarang berbeda dengan jam bebas pada jamannya.

Mikuo memutar tubuhnnya, menghadap lemari konter kayu. Dia memasukan biola dengan sangat hati-hati ke dalam tempat biola yang dilapisi oleh beludru merah. Di atas lemari konter yang panjang itu memajang biola, ukulele, suling dan berbagai alat musik kecil lain. Tapi, hanya ada satu kotak biola di atas lemari itu. Biola-biola yang dipajang hanya di sandarkan pada sandaran besi yang memegang tubuh biola dan busur biolanya. Alat musik lainnya juga disandarakan pada sandaran besi yang berdiri tegak.

Kotak biola Mikuo terlihat sama saja dengan kotak biola pada umumnya. Tapi, biola yang digunakannya adalah biola __custom.__ Biola itu di cat putih dengan sedikit motif sulur pada tubuh biola. Sekilas, dia melihat nama Mikuo tertulis pada bagian bawah tubuh biola.

"Itu biola __custom__ 'kan?" tanya Miku. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada kotak biola Mikuo. Merasa tertarik, Miku semakin mendekati Mikuo. Mikuo menoleh kepadanya, menghentikan tangannya yang tengah memasukkan busur ke dalam kotak biola. Miku memperhatikan biola Mikuo dengan seksama. __Catnya masih terlihat sangat baru, atau mungkin ini memang masih baru?__ pikir Miku. Meskipun terlihat sama dan hanya dibedakan oleh nama dan lukisan sulur, Miku tahu kalau biola itu bukan biola pabrikan.

Mikuo kembali menoleh ke kotak biolanya. Dia memasukkan busur yang kayunya di cat hitam dengan sangat hati-hati. "Iya. Biola ini adalah biola __custom__ yang dibuat oleh tuan Tonio Gilson."

Miku menoleh kepada Mikuo. "Tonio Gilson?!" tanya Miku dengan suara tingginya dan dibarengi dengan sentakkan terkejut.

Mata Miku membulat. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Harga biola buatan tuan Tonio tentulah sangat mahal, harganya bisa mencapai jutaan dolar. Bahkan, lebih mahal dari semua tabungan yang ia miliki, itu tentu saja. Tonio Gilson, nama itu sangat dikenal oleh para pemain biola. Tonio Gilson adalah pembuat biola berkebangsaan Prancis. Masa mudanya, beliau dikenal sebagai pemain biola. Namanya cepat melejit karena kejeniusannya dalam bermain biola. Ditambah lagi dia juga murid dari pemain biola terkenal dimasanya－Big Al. Setelah memiliki anak di usianya yang genap ke tiga puluh, Tonio berhenti bermain biola dan beralih profesi menjadi pembuat biola.

Mikuo menutup kotak biola di depannya. Dia menoleh Miku dengan mata dinginnya. Mengisyaratkan ketergangguannya karena teriakan yang dibuat Miku. "Iya."

Miku menghela nafas dengan lega lalu tertawa dengan canggung. "Pasti mahal ya..."

"Tapi, aku tidak membelinya."

Mata Miku kembali membulat. Keringat mengalir di garis punggungnya, membuat kemejanya terasa basah karena keringatnya. Tapi, kemudian udara dingin pendingin ruangan mendinginkan punggungnya yang berkeringat, membuatnya merinding. "Jadi?"

Mikuo melirik ke kotak biolanya. Dia mengusap dengan pelan kotak itu dengan jemarinya. "Ini adalah pemberian dari beliau."

Miku membuka mulutnya. Disaat ia ingin berteriak, tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Kepalanya mengayun ke belakang, sementara satu tangannya lagi menumpu tubuhnya ke lemari bufet di sebelahnya. Kakinya sedikit terasa lemas. Miku mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya melayang menghitung berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkannya jika ingin membeli biola dari Tonio. Tapi, murid dingin di depannya ini mendapatkan biola dengan cuma-cuma, hasil pemberian.

"Apa ...?"

"Iya. Ini adalah pemberian tuan Gilson."

Miku kembali tertawa canggung, tapi kini tawanya itu sedikit terbata-bata. "Waw ... kamu pasti kenal baik dengan tuan Gilson." Dia memegang keningnya dengan tangan kananya kemudian memijat-mijatnya dengan pelan. Imajinasinya sudah kemana-mana membayangkan anak yang bernama Mikuo ini memang berasal dari keluarga kaya atau mungkin memang memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Tonio Gilson.

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayahku yang kenal baik dengan Tonio."

Rahangnya jatuh ke bawah, membuka mulutnya lebar. "Ayah?" Miku kembali menundukkan kepalanya. __Jangan-jangan dia memang benar-benar anak dari Gumiya Megpoid.__ Miku sedikit melirik kepada Mikuo.

Anak itu masih sama. Tatapannya masih sama, memandang Miku dengan datar dan dingin. __Apa dia tidak mengerti tata krama? Setidaknya tersenyumlah di depan gurumu.__ Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti Miku. Dia ingin keluar dari situasi canggung seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, dia ingin Mikuo agar membuang tatapan dinginnya sehingga bisa mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Jangan-jangan kamu benar-benar anak dari Gumiya Megpoid?" Telunjuk Miku terangkat menunjuk dada Mikuo. Tubuh anak laki-laki itu lebih tinggi darinya, tingginya hampir setara dengan Gakupo. Tapi, dengan bantuan sepatu hak, Miku bisa sedikit menyembunyikan kependekan tinggi badannya dan membuatnya tidak terlalu mendongak hanya untuk beradu pandang dengannya.

"Aku memang anak dari Gumiya Megpoid."

Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya. Kilauan matanya dingin semakin mendingin. Miku mempelajari tatapan itu. Rasanya, seperti seseorang yang tidak ingin urusannya diketahui atau dicampuri oleh orang lain.

 _ _Dia memang anak Gumiya Megpoid! A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Oh ya Tuhan, aku ingin berteriak!__

Tapi rasa bahagianya itu menghilang karena tatapan dingin Mikuo. __Dia marah padaku?__ Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya yang suka mengira-ngira pikiran orang melalui tatapan matanya. Tapi, mengira-ngira dan membaca pikiran seorang murid termasuk salah satu tugas seorang guru untuk memahi muridnya. Tapi, apa yang coba Miku baca sepetinya hal yang menyinggung privasinya. __Apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa tersenyum?__ Miku sedikit mengeluarkan tatapan skeptisnya.

"Oh ..."

Keduanya saling diam. Suara detak jam dingding kembali terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Miku karena keheningan yang terjadi. Miku tetap memandang mata akua muridnya itu. Entah kenapa ada sedikit keinginan dalam dirinya untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengan anak itu, meskipun dia lebih ingin keluar dari ruangan dan mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan anak itu. Tapi, Mikuo bicara apa-apa untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu ... aku akan kembali ke ruang guru. Kamu juga lebih baik kembali ke kelas. Meskipun pelajaran bebas, kamu lebih baik belajar untuk persiapan ujianmu."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Miku berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruang musik. Ketika Miku melangkah, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara berdehem, tapi suara itu terdengar pelan. Miku enggan untuk berbalik, suasananya sangat canggung, jika ia berbalik bisa saja akan ada kecanggungan-kecanggungan lainnya.

"Guru Kamui, apa anda seorang pemain biola juga?" tanya Mikuo dengan suaranya yang pelan.

Miku menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap mata Mikuo, tapi kini tampak sedikit kilauan mata di mata Mikuo, membuat matanya sedikit berbinar. Miku berlalik lalu melengkungkan senyuman tipis kepada Mikuo. Senyuman tipis itu kemudan berubah menjadi senyuman canggung. "Iya."

Kilauan mata Mikuo melembut. Ada ketertarikan dari kilauan mata Mikuo yang membuat Miku menjadi enggan meninggalkan ruangan musik. Sekali lagi Miku menyadari dan mengakui kalau Mikuo adalah anak laki-laki yang tampan. Tapi, dia sedikit menyesalinya karena Mikuo lebih muda darinya. Jika Mikuo sepantaran dengannya atau lebih tua darinya, Miku akan memasukkannya ke dalam daftar laki-laki yang akan dia dekati untuk menjadi calon suaminya kelak.

"Apa guru juga bermain dalam orkestra?" tanya Mikuo.

Meskipun tak tersenyum, dari kilauan matanya Miku menduga-duga jika Mikuo senang menemukan pemain biola yang lain selain dirinya. Itu biasa terjadi jika menemukan seseorang memiliki hobi atau ketertarikan pada hal yang sama. Miku sendiri pernah mengalami perasaan bahagia itu ketika dia berkenalan dengan temannya—Mew.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil mengelarkan tawa canggungnya dengan pelan. "Tidak. Aku belum pernah bermain dalam orkestra."

Mikuo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan dia kembali menatap Miku. "Apa aku boleh mendengarkan permainan anda sekarang?"

"Se ... sekarang?" Mata Miku membulat. Miku melirik ke biola milik Mikuo dan biola-biola yang di pajang di atas lemari konter kayu. Setelah melirik sesaat, Miku menatap Mikuo. Rasanya, dia seperti dibuat malu oleh murid itu. Ia sadar akan perbedaan kemampuannya dengan kemampuan Mikuo. Permainan Mikuo sudah seperti para pemain profesional, tidak seperti Miku yang masih dalam proses untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok orkestra kota ini. Rasanya, seperti menceburkan diri ke liang sumur.

"Bermain biola sekarang?" Miku menatap Mikuo dengan skeptis. Tapi, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa marahnya karena merasa diejek oleh Mikuo, bagaimanapun Mikuo belum pernah mendengarkan permainan Miku. Miku memaksakan melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Tapi ... permainanku tidak sebagus permainanmu." Miku membulatkan matanyai, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri. __Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?__

Mikuo membuka kotak biolanya lagi. "Kita belum tahu sampai kita mendengarnya sendiri ya kan, guru?" tanya Mikuo.

Miku mengangkat satu alisnya. Muncul kekesalan dalam dirinya, kekesalan akibat dia menyadari bahwa kemampuannya masih kalah dari Mikuo. Dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan muridnya jika dia bermain biola. Tapi, jika dia menolak, itu akan semakin menunjukkan kekalahan Miku dalam bermain biola.

Miku menangkat tangannya, menggesturkan Mikuo untuk tidak mengeluarkan biolanya. "Simpan saja biolamu, aku akan menggunakan biola yang lain." Miku berjalan mendekati Mikuo lagi. Dia berhenti di samping lemari konter yang memajang dua biola berwarna coklat.

Miku mengambil satu biola yang dipajang di atas lemari konter kayu, ia mengambilnya dengan tangan kirinya. Miku juga mengambil busur biola dengan tangan kananya. Miku berjalan menjauhi Mikuo dan juga lemari konter. Dia sedikit menoleh ke lemari konter, mengira-ngira jarak antara lemari dengan dirinya. Setelah yakin jarak mereka cukup jauh, Miku menangkat biolanya lalu menaruh bagian bawah tubuh biola di bahunya dan mengempit dengan dagunya.

Jari-jari lentiknya menekan senar-senar pada leher biola. Perlahan, dia menempatkan busur biola di atas senar-senar biola. Dia menggeseknya dengan perlahan, menghasilkan melodi yang lembut. Gesekan-gesekan senar dengan busurnya menciptakan melodi kesukaan Miku, melodi yang menjadi andalannya, bisa dibilang, melodi yang pertama kali ditemukannya.

Ia menutup matanya lalu menyimpulkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Melodi-melodi itu bermain dengan lembut, tapi seperti biasanya, menampakkan emosi kesedihan yang tersebumnyi dalam diri pemain. Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam benaknya. Pria berambut oranye yang memegang biola dan memainkan melodi yang sama. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh kegelapan, hanya rambut oranye dan pakaian jas yang terlihat dalam bayangan benaknya. Senyuman di bibirnya berubah kecut. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya tergelincir dari senar ketika ia menekan senar dengan jari kelingkingnya. Nada sumbang membuatnya mengernyit. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan dadanya terasa sesak. Miku menghentikan permainan singkatnya.

Matanya menatap Mikuo. "A-ah ..." Miku memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing setelah potongan memori itu berputar dalam benaknya. Alisnya mengernyit. "Maaf ... tadi itu tiba-tiba saja ... ya ampun, permainanku yang tadi itu buruk."

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikuo sambil mendekati Miku. Tangannya yang ingin meraih Miku menggantung di sebelah bahu Miku. "Wajah anda sangat pucat ..."

Bibir tipis Miku melengkungkan senyum kecut yang lemah. Tubuhnya tiba-tia terasa lemas dan kepalanya sakit. Bayangan lelaki berambut oranye itu kembali bermain dalam benaknya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa ..."

Mikuo menarik tangannya menjauhi Miku. "Lebih baik ... anda pergi ke ruang kesehatan." Meskipun suaranya terdengar lemah dan menunjukkan kekhawatiran, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Hanya alisnya saja yang sedikit turun.

Wanita berambut __teal__ itu meletakkan biola di tempat yang semula lalu menatap Mikuo dan tersenyum lemas. "Tidak ... aku akan kembali ke ruang guru. Kamu, kembalilah ke kelas." Miku berjalan mendekati pintu keluar ruang seni.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa berjalan sendirian?" tanya Mikuo.

Guru itu berhenti di ambang pintu sambil melirik pada Mikuo dan memegang kepalanya yang berat. "Iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Miku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berjalan keluar kelas sambil memegangi kepalanya.

 _ _Yang tadi itu apa? Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa ... aku mengenalnya? Tapi ... melodi yang dimainkannya ... sama dengan melodiku ... Siapa dia? Padahal aku sering memainkan melodi itu ... tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba muncul bayangan laki-laki itu?__


	3. Memories 3

Vocaloid fanfictionVocaloid milik Yamaha, etc.

* * *

 **Melody of Memories - Kelas 2B**

* * *

 _Pria berambut oranye itu ... aku seperti mengenalnya. Tapi ... dimana?_

Miku memutar-mutat bolpoin yang dipegangnya. Kebiasaan yang klise yang dilakukan sembari berfikir.

 _Aku seperti pernah melihatnya ..._

Sebuah dentingan alarm membuyarkan pikirannya. Sedikit terkejut, Miku segera mematikan arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kecil.

Alarm tadi menandakan sepuluh menit lagi menuju kelas pertamanya. Hari ini hanya ada satu kelas yang akan diajarnya. _Dari pada memikirkan yang tadi ... kurasa aku harus banyak berdoa._ Miku menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan sambil bermaksud mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya.

 _Semoga saja murid kelas 2B tidak ada yang monoton seperti Mikuo. Ehm ya ... dia dingin sekali sih ..._

Miku mematikan alarm arlojinya lalu berdiri sambil membawa berkas daftar nama beserta nilai yang ditinggalkan oleh Haku- _sensei_.

"Kamui- _san_." Suara itu jernih. Kejernihannya membuat Miku bergetar. Rasanya sama saat ia mendengar suara cinta pertamanya. Kata orang jatuh cinta sejuta rasanya, dan Miku mengakui itu.

Miku menoleh pada Oliver yang memanggilnya. Ia melengkungkan senyumannya yang ia pikir itu adalah senyuman terbaiknya. Ia berharap, lelaki yang keliatannya bukan warga asli negara ini jatuh hati padanya. "Ya, Brigitz- _san_?" tanyanya.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang kemungkinan blasteran itu membalas senyum Miku. Senyumannya sangat polos. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan takluk. Salah satunya Miku, gadis yang sulit tertarik dengan lawan jenis karena masih belum rela kehidupan baru cinta pertama sekaligus mantan pacarnya.

Bukannya Oliver yang takluk akan senyuman Miku, justru Miku yang takluk. Senyuman tipisnya benar-benar tampan dan polos. Ah, rasanya Miku tak perlu sakit hati lagi karena cinta pertamanya yang baru saja memulai kehidupan baru. Kini, dia menemukan calon tambatan hati yang baru. Mungkin, kali ini kesempatan Miku berpacaran dengan lelaki yang ditaksirnya menjadi lebih besar. Satu tempat kerja, meja yang bersebelahan. Kalau dalam manga jousei ini adalah kombinasi yang pas.

"Mau ke kelas?" tanya Oliver sambil berdiri. Saat ia berdiri, dada yang tidak sebidang Gakupo berada di depan matanya. Derita gadis bertubuh pendek.

Mulutnya tiba-tiba gagap. Jantungnya berdebar dan telinganya panas. Ia rela demam karena tersipu oleh Oliver. Miku mengangguk. "I-iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas bersama-sama?" tanya si guru rambut pirang.

Jika mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa, akan ada gosip yang bertebaran mengenai mereka berdua. Saat ada kejadian baru yang tak biasa, timbullah gosip dimana-mana. Tapi berbeda dengan lingkungan sekolah. Yah meskipun sama saja, tapi Miku merasakannya sendiri saat dia mendapat tugas praktek mengajar sebelum ia mendapat lisensi sah menjadi guru. Gosip datangnya sedikit lebih lambat, mungkin karena faktor usia para guru di sekolah sana yang sudah berumur. Tapi, di sekolah ini banyak guru muda. _Kalaupun ada gosip ... tidak apalah_. Miku terkekeh.

Miku mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Oliver berjalan di depan Miku. Jika ini tanah kosong, ingin sekali mulutnya itu berteriak. Miku mengukuti di belakang si lelaki bertubuh langsing.

"Oliver, Miku!" teriak seseorang di belakang mereka berdua.

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Meiko berjalan cepat mengajar mereka. "Tunggu aku!" pekiknya sehingga menarik perhatian seisi ruang guru.

"Ada kelas lagi?" tanya Oliver.

Bibir tipis Meiko yang dipoles merah menganga menghela nafas. Ia berhenti di depan Miku dan Oliver. "Ya ... mengajar kelas yang ditinggalkan Ted- _san_ ," jawabnya sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

Oliver terkekeh pelan lalu tangannya bergerak menggesturkan mengajak Meiko untuk berjalan bersama mereka berdua. "Kelas mana yang akan kamu ajarkan?"

Meiko kembali menghela nafasnya lalu ia menjatuhkan kedua bahunya. "Kelas 2G."

"Kelas yang berat ya? Semangat," ucap Oliver. Ia kembali berjalan, memimpin Miku dan Meiko.

Miku mengikuti Oliver tapi sambil tetap menatao Meiko yang terlihat malas-malasan menggantikan tugas Ted. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika si pemilik rambut coklat itu memergokinya. Miku memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia keluar dari ruang guru. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Meiko.

"Ehm ... Meiko- _san_." Miku menundukkan kepalanya, malu untuk bertanya. Tapi perkataan Oliver sedikit mengusiknya.

"Ya?" tanya Meiko sambil menoleh pada Miku.

Miku melirik Meiko lalu terkekeh canggung. "Begini ... kelas 2G itu kelas Gakupo bukan?" tanyanya.

Meiko mengangguk dengan mulut yang tertutup, tak menjawab sepatah kata.

"Kenapa Brigitz- _san_ bilang kalau itu kelas yang berat?"

Mata Meiko membulat. Ia memegang tangan Miku lalu menghela nafasnya. "Kelas itu memang sangat berat ... tapi tenang saja ... Kamui-kun anak yang baik," jawabnya lalu menurunkan kedua bahunya.

Oliver tiba-tiba mendengus lalu tertawa sinis sambil melirik ke belakangnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Sakine itu benar. Kamui anak yang baik, bisa dibilang dia salah satu dari beberapa orang yang waras di kelas itu."

"Ha-hah?" Miku tak habis pikir. Senakal itukah lelas Gakupo hingga pria yang meninggalkan kesan manis itu tertawa sinis? Gakupo tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Kecuali, cerita antara dirinya dengan Kaito pada saat jam istirahat.

Oliver mengalihkan pandangannya. "Semoga saja nantinya Kamui-san bisa menangani mereka." Dalam sekejap aura hitam dari lelaki ini menghilang. Kelihatannya ia sudah kembali menjadi Brigitz yang manis.

Meiko menggeram pelan. Geramannya menarik perhatian si pemilik rambut teal, Miku. Meiko memutar matanya. "Benar, semoga Miku- _san_ bisa menangani mereka."

Miku menyeringai canggung. "Ehm ... ya ..." Ia tak tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Lagipula ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya pada mereka, kelas sudah di depan mata.

Alis Meiko terangkat sebelah. Ia menoleh pada Miku lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan memanggil Miku, "Apa kamu ada jadwal mengajar kelas 2G?"

Miku mengangguk. "Ya, jadwalnya adalah ... besok."

Mata coklat Meiko membulat. "Ya ampun! Sial sekali nasibmu!"

"Sesial itu 'kah?" tanya Miku berbarengan dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat naik.

"Kurasa sudah cukup kita berbincangnya," ucap Oliver yang memutus perhatian kedua guru wanita di belakangnya. Oliver berdiri di kelas 2A. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Miku dan Meiko. "Saya masuk ke kelas duluan ya."

Jantung Miku kembali berdebar. _Ya ampun! Tampan sekali!_ Matanya berputar-putar menghindari pada Oliver. "I-i-iya!"

Lelaki manis dengan rambut pirang itu masuk dan langsung menutup pintu kelasnya. Kelas yang sebelumnya ramai langsung sunyi seketika ketika Oliver masuk ke dalamnya. Ada dua kemungkinan untuk hal ini. Mungkin mereka murid-murid yang patuh, atau Oliver sebenarnya adalah guru yang galak.

Mereka berdua kembalu berjalan. Jarak kelas A dan B tidak terlalu jauh. Setiap kelas memiliki dua pintu, depan dan belakang. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan '2B'. Miku menoleh pada Meiko. "Kurasa pembicaraan kita juga berakhir di sini," ucap Miku.

Meiko melengkungkan senyuman lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Ya. Semangat untuk kelas pertama ya," jawab Meiko lalu ia berjalan melewati Miku.

Miku membungkukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak." Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, si wanita berambut coklat sudah jauh di depannya. Langkahnya cepat meskipun ia menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi.

Tidak ada suara riuh seperti kelas yang dimasuki Oliver. Dari depan semuanya terdengar tenang. Miku mengambil nafas. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan saat dia menjadi guru magang. Tangan kanannya menggeser pintu kelas sambil berdoa jila dirinya tidak akan dijahili oleh murid-muridnya.

Kelas tenang dan sunyi. Miku membuka matanya. Kelas itu sangat bersih, dan tertata rapih. Rasanya benar-benar malu mengingat kelas yang ditempatinya dulu. Ada saja yang tidak rapih, meskipun sampah tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Mungkin murid-murid kelas 2B adalah robot kebersihan.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menaruh berkas-berkas yang dibawanya di atas meja guru. Saat itu juga, seorang pemuda berambut perak berdiri. Siswa-siswi lainya ikut berdiri. Dengan suara tenang, pemimpin kelas itu memberikan perintah untuk memberi salam pada Miku.

Miku menjawab salam mereka sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melengkungkan senyuman tipis setelah menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk duduk.

"Nama saya adalah Kamui Miku. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi guru musik kalian. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Miku. Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka semua. Semuanya hanya diam memperhatikan wajah baru di kelas mereka.

Kecanggungan mulai menguasainya. Mereka semua tampak kaku, terlihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka yang datar. Bahkan saat ia menjadi guru magang rasanya tidak secanggung ini. Semuanya berjalan lancar dimana setiap hari penuh dengan canda dan tawa. Ya, gadis yang resmi menjadi bagian dari masyarakat ini berharap situasi yang sama akan terulang. Toh, tempat ia magang dulu adalah sekolah tingkat menengah pertama, jadi pikirnya murid dengan tingkat yang lebih senior memiliki kehidupan sekolah yang lebih ekspresif. _Mereka hampir mirip dengan Megpoid yang kutemui hari ini ..._

"Kalau begitu," ucapnya berusaha memecah kesunyian yang mengusiknya. Jujur saja, ia berharap mendapat sambutan hangat. Yah ia berfikir kebanyakan anak SMA memiliki semangat yang menyenangkan. Ia berharap, akan ada senda gurau seperti saat dulu ia mendapat guru baru yang tampan. "Saya akan mengabsen kalian. Mohon untuk berdiri ketika saya menyebutkan nama kalian."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Miku mulai menyebutkan nama pertama yang tertera di daftar absen. Seorang murid berdiri sambil mengucapkan, "hadir." Ia melanjutkan memanggil nama yang kedua ketika murid pertama duduk. Ia berusaha mengingat wajah dan nama mereka dengan cepat. Meskipun banyak yang bilang guru hanya mengingat murid yang menonjol dalam hal apapun, tapi ia juga tetap harus berusaha mengingat wajah dan nama setiap murid yang diajarnya. Itu adalah kewajiban tersendiri bagi Miku.

"Utatane ... Piko," ucap Miku. Alisnya mengernyit. Ia terus menatap nama itu. _Namanya ... unik_. Miku menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat bayangam seorang murid berdiri.

Rambutnya perak, masing-masing dari matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Tatapannya dingin, tapi tampak sedikit angkuh dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat. Jika ia berada dalam kelompok bunga, ia bagaikan mawar putih. Nampak polos tapi berduri. Suaranya saat menjawab begitu mantap. Ia adalah ketua kelas 2B.

 _"Kakak-" ucap seorang anak lelaki berambut perak. Suaranya riang menyemangati Miku._

Matanya membulat memperhatikan ketua kelas yang kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sepotong ingatan yang baru saja berputar dalam benaknya membuatnya mengernyit. Piko mirip dengan bocah yang dalam pikirannya.

 _Tapi suaranya berbeda ... oh ya tentu saja. Tapi matanya sama. Siapa anak kecil yang kuingat tadi? Kenapa aku mengenalinya?_

" _Sensei_." Suara maskulin Piko memanggilnya. Mengembalikan pikirannya yang sempat tenggelam. Mata _heteroch_ _romia_ -nya menatap Miku dengan intens. Seakan membaca dirinya hanya lewat mata.

Tubuhnya merinding. Bahkan dosennya yang paling galak pun tak pernah menatapnya intens seperti saat Piko menatapnya. Tatapannya bagai menelanjanginya. Entah apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk menghindari tatapan matanya. "Ya?" tanya Miku pada ketua kelas yang berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar absen.

Tatapan intens itu seketika berubah menjadi tatapan santai. Satu alisnya terangkat sementara bibirnya menyeringai. Tak ia duga akan cepat sekali topengnya runtuh. Wajah angkuhnya muncul bahkan ia mendengus. "Apa saat jam pelajaran pertama tadi _sensei_ ada di ruang musik?" tanya Piko.

Udara dingin berhembus di punggung Miku yang berkeringat. Terima kasih berkat tatapannya yang membuat Miku gugup. Kini pertanyaannya membuat jantung guru musik yang tadinya sangat bersemangat merasa tak berdaya.

 _Dia juga mendengar permainan sumbangku?!_

"Tadi pagi kebetulan sekali aku sedang berada di dekat sana dan tidak sengaja mendengar permainan sumbang. Jadi saat aku mengintip, aku melihat itu adalah _sensei_ ," jawab Piko sambil menyeringai. Kesan pertama seperti mawar benar-benar cocok baginya.

Miku terkekeh canggung. Ia mengehela nafasnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Jujur saja rasanya kesal melihat perlakuan sombong ketua kelas. Tentu saja Miku malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, permainannya yang tadi pagi adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

"Ya, permainan sumbang itu adalah permainan biolaku tadi pagi," jawab Miku sambil terkekeh. "Tadi pagi itu ada sebuah kecelakaan kecil."

" _Sensei_ yakin?" tanya Piko. Ah anak ini rasanya ingin menjatuhkan Miku. "Jika _sensei_ tidak bisa bermain biola, kurasa _sensei_ tak perlu menyentuh biola."

 _Bagaimana bisa murid seangkuh dia bisa dipilih menjadi ketua kelas?_

Miku melengkungkan senyuman. "Haha ide yang bagus juga. Tapi daripada kita membahas biola dulu. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

"Tapi _sensei-_ "

"Kita akan mulai dari apa yang tinggalkan oleh Haku- _sensei._ " Miku tak mengacuhkan ocehannya itu. Murid lain yang awalnya ikut terkekeh menertawakan Miku mulai membungkam suaranya. Ia harus banyak bersabar. Tapi untung saja, tidak ada yang ikut memojokkan dirinya seperti ketua kelas. Ia yakin, itu hanya taktik untuk membuang waktu pelajaran.

.

"Bagaimana kelas pertama kakak?" tanya Gakupo sambil merapikan ikat rambutnya. Wajahnya benar-benar lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Miku menoleh lalu menghela nafas. "Begitulah," jawabnya.

Kakak beradik ini membuat janji untuk pulang bersama. Miku menjemput Gakupo di dalam kelasnya setelah semua guru pulang. Ia bisa saja pulang terlebih dahulu, bahkan setelah selesai mengajar kelas 2B. Tapi itupun jika Miku tidak memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan sosial di tempat kerjanya. Pulang lebih dulu artinya mendapat lirikan sinis dari para senior. Begitulah peraturan tak tertulis lingkungan kerja di sana. Mau tak mau Miku mematuhinya, ia tak ingin menambah musuh.

Gakupo menyerongkan kepalanya mendekati kepala Miku sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. "Pasti ada masalah."

"Anak yang bernama Utatane dari kelas 2B benar-benar membuat darahku naik!" pekik Miku. Ia merasa lega karena hanya ia dan Gakupo yang ada di jalan rumah mereka.

Mata Gakupo membulat. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

Kakaknya menggeram kesal sambil membuang wajah dari si adik yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Dia menyela seluruh perkataanku di depan kelas! Aku akui dia anak yang sangat pintar dalam teori musik! Bahkan dia tadi menyinggung permainan biolaku!"

"Hah? Utatane menyela perkataan guru?" tanya Gakupo. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya."

"Yang benar saja?!" pekik Miku. Ia menoleh adiknya lagi. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dan marahnya melotot. "Sifatnya itu bahkan menggambarkan kalau dia adalah anak bermasalah! Bagaimana bisa dia bisa dipilih menjadi ketua kelas!"

"Ehm tapi kak, Utatane adalah ketua OSIS juga ... dan kelas 2B itu adalah kelas yang paling tertib ..." Gakupo mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu ia menggangkat bahunya. "Mungkin saja dia sedang mencari perhatian di depan kakak."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Menurutku daripada mencari perhatian dia itu terlihat seperti mencari musuh!" pekik Miku sambil menyingsingkan lengan jasnya.

"Mungkin karena dia menemukan pemain biola lain selain si hantu," jawab Gakupo. Ia mengguman pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya menuju jalanan gelap yang diterangi lampu jalanan.

Sebelah alis tipis Miku terangkat naik. Mulutnya menganga keheranan, tampak bodoh tak mengerti maksud adiknya. Amarahnya hilang seketika ketika mendengar kata 'pemain biola'. Tangan kecilnya mencubit lengan jas seragam Gakupo. Adiknya itu menoleh pada sang kakak tapi keduanya tak menghentingan langkah mereka.

"Utatane itu pemain biola?"

Satu alis Gakupo terangkat. "Eh? Iya, dia pernah beberapa kali memenangi perlombaan biola."

Miku berhenti melangkah. Tangannya melepas lengan jas adiknya. Tubuhnya yang panas kini menjadi dingin. Tubuhnya lemas. _Pantas saja dia mengomentariku seperti itu ..._

 _"Aku akan mencoba permainan seperti kakak!" ucap anak kecil berambut perak. Miku mengalihkan wajahnya lalu menoleh lagi dan tersenyum kecut._

Anak yang mirip dengan Piko itu kembali lagi dalam ingatannya. Ia membawa biola yang sama persis dengan milik Miku. Iya, dia adalah pemain biola.

 _Utatane ..._ Rasanya Miku mengenali muridnya itu.


End file.
